Thoughts In Blue
by Whisper Reilman
Summary: Omi's becoming frustrated as Aya and Ken deny their attraction for one another and decides that intervention is needed. AyaxKen, YohjixOmi


Kon'nichi wa Minna-san,

Well, I'm having a tough time muddling through Koneko Wars and I thought a little mindless ficlet would help get me back on track. No telling if it will work yet or not, but here's something for ya'll in the meantime. It's a little thing written in Omi's POV regarding the relationship, or non existent relationship of my favorite couple, Ken and Aya. Have fun enjoying a Whisper Reilman Moment of Madness. Bai bai!

Thoughts in Blue

By: Whisper

Not everything's black and white in our world, you know. There's grey too, muddling our determination to do the tasks we've been given. Ken-kun saw the grey when he battled Kase, but the grey eventually turned into black, deeper than a moonless night. Aya-kun saw grey with me, but it eventually turned into white...into Weiß. Now they're seeing grey with one another, not knowing what to make of the feelings that they're trying, and failing, to hide. Yohji-kun and I can see the stares, the fleeting glances, but the two of them think they're being stealthy and clever. It's ridiculous, really.

It's morning at the Koneko and our two lovesick florists are at their usual game again. Ken is watering the ferns near the front of the store and Aya is pretending to recount the money in the register's till. Ken slides around so that Aya is in his peripheral vision and the ferns will soon be overwatered. Aya is watching Ken through his bangs and is counting imaginary yen, having long run out of actual notes to count. Yohji gives a disgusted snort from the corner of the shop where he's stopped sweeping to watch "The Aya and Ken Show" as he calls it. 

"Omi, get to work!" Aya's disgruntled yell startles me and I nearly trip over my own feet as I scurry to the workstation to begin making today's arrangements. The shop will be open in another hour and we need to have the fangirls' favorite morning bouquets ready. It would be a tragedy if Aya didn't get his morning freesia or Yohji didn't get his lilies. I give a quick curse under my breath and begin on a piece I know is destined to find it's way into Aya's possession before the morning rush leaves for school. This selfsame arrangement is also destined to be quietly stomped behind the Koneko when Ken closes tonight, just as similar arrangements will be stomped on Aya's days to close.

"Oi, Aya, leave the kid alone, he had a busy night." I endeavor to shrink out of sight at Yohji's comment. Honestly, could he be any more blatant? I catch his eye and send him a glare, though it hardly compares to the ones Aya doles out on a regular basis, like the one he's giving Yohji right now. No, Aya definitely _doesn't_ want to hear about our sex life, seeing as his is non-existent. Of course, it wouldn't be non-existent if he'd stop staring at Ken and just ask him out to dinner or something, but that would ruin his stoic, "I Don't Need Anyone to be Happy" appearance. I sigh. The excess water from the fern Ken was watering is spilling onto the floor. I cast a look at Yohji and he grudgingly goes to get a mop.

"Aya, we need to order more freesia, we're almost out of it," I say, stabbing another flower into the styrofoam block. I used to try to make these morning arrangements look nice, but since Ken and Aya have started to destroy one another's gifts, I've quit putting effort into it. A thought suddenly comes to me and I toss a blossom at Yohji, hoping to get his attention. He turns around, scowling, then smiles when he realizes that it was me who threw the flower at him. I mouth "back room" and make my way to our usual meeting place. "I'm going to double check the back room for more."

"Aa." Honestly, Aya, that's not the best way to show Ken how well versed you are. I've seen the books of poems the redhead has written about the object of his affection, I've even copied a few that have "mysteriously" ended up in "anonymous" flowers sent to Ken. Some of Aya's poetry is...well...dirty. I blush thinking about Aya's repressed sexuality and hurry into the back before anyone can see it. Yohji should be along in a few minutes to "put the mop away."

"Ne bishounen, what did you want?" I give him a smile and a quick peck on the cheek, unable to resist.

"I've got a plan." I see his eyes roll skyward behind his sunglasses.

"Again?" he asks, his shoulders sagging. My previous attempts have been less than successful, but I refuse to give up.

"This one will work, I know it will." Even though I'm giving him an expression that demands his cooperation, he's still going to put up a fight, I can tell by the way he's pinching the bridge of his nose. I take a deep breath and try to convince him that my plan will work. "Aya-kun doesn't get up until six and Ken-kun doesn't get up until eight." Yohji nods, I don't think he understands what I'm getting at. "Aya-kun sleeps in those flannel pants of his and Ken-kun sleeps in his boxer shorts." Again Yohji nods but seems oblivious. Honestly, he should be able to put two and two together by now. Maybe my logic isn't coming through to him. I sigh. "If they were to hear a loud noise at, oh, five or so, they might be tempted to come downstairs right?"

"Chibi, I don't see what any of this has to do with getting Aya and Ken together." He takes off his glasses and sits down on a stack of soil bags, looking up at me with forlorn green eyes. I can't help but think of how those eyes look lighted by candles when...snap out of it Omi, you're trying to help Ken and Aya not fantasize about Yohji. A sly smile spreads across Yohji's face and he leers at me. I really do wear my thoughts on my face, you just have to learn to read it right. Yohji has become a master.

"If we were to bring them both down while they're still in somewhat revealing clothing it might snap their barriers and move them into the next phase of their relationship." My words are coming out faster because Yohji is still giving me that look and if he doesn't stop it soon I will either run screaming into the shop or jump onto his lap- probably the latter.

"They'll probably just blush and run back to their rooms, bishounen."

"Not if their doors are locked." I grin as the brilliance of my master plan comes into focus. I need to get to my computer and work out a timetable for this mission. "I'll create the diversion downstairs and you go lock the doors to their rooms."

"Aya has a spare key." Yohji reminds me and I curse softly.

"Fine then, we'll revise the mission so Ken has to stay in Aya's room. I'll claim to be too shaken up to leave the couch so Ken-kun can't stay there and no one would want to buddy-up in your room..."

"Excuse me!?" Oh great, he's offended, now he's going to mad at me all night. "_You_ certainly don't seem to have any problems 'buddying-up' in my room, but if you feel that way then you might as well not go near it anymore." Yohji can be such a drama queen sometimes, though I must admit this puts me in a rather bad situation, as those leers of his have reminded me of several advantages to 'buddying-up' in Yohji's room. 

"I didn't mean it that way Yohji-kun, it's just that no one would want to intrude upon our..."

"Love Nest?" Yohji offers. "Sex Den?" His hentai grin has returned, which is a good sign that he's forgiven me. Yohji usually crumbles after he realizes that, by denying me sex, he's denying himself sex and, since most of his threats are to cut off our sex life, I'm usually pretty safe, except in those situations where he's really pissed, like when I said that Ken was hot. That was _so_ not the thing to say, especially since Yohji and I had only been together for three weeks. But hey, he asked and I wasn't about to lie to him. Of course I think he's hot, I mean, who wouldn't? Straight guys probably drool over him. I sigh and turn my attention back to Yohji and his hentai grin.

"_Anyway_, Aya will have no choice but to let Ken stay in his room."

"What about your room Omi?" Dammit, there's a flaw to my plan, but that's why I talk these things out. Despite his lazy appearance, Yohji's mind is almost as sharp as mine is when it comes to planning missions.

"I'll vomit in it," I offer, my mind desperately searching for an idea. 

Yohji scrunches up his nose and looks away, disgusted. "If you puke in your bed you're cleaning it yourself, chibi."

"It was just a thought, Yohji-kun. What are we going to do?"

"Easy, I'll take your bed." Yohji's cheshire smile makes it look like he's going to win the Nobel for his brilliance. Personally, I think any first grader throwing sand at the object of his or her affections would have more luck than us at the moment. 

"Negative, we're going to have to abort this mission," I say .

"What mission? Did Manx contact you?" I freeze when I hear Ken's voice. How much did he hear?

"Hai, Manx contacted us with a mission for you and Aya." Yohji lies smoothly. Yohji puts his sunglasses back on and stands to slip his arm around Ken's shoulders. "It's pretty brutal, but we're pretty sure you two can handle it. Omi and I will brief you after we finish working out a few more scenarios."

"Okay, but you better get back in the shop soon, Aya's getting pissed. Ja!" Ken trots out of the storeroom and Yohji and I both take a moment to watch the way his khakis cling to his thighs. Yohji licks his lips absently and I wipe a bit of drool from the corner of my mouth. Don't get me wrong, I love Yohji, but when God puts something beautiful in front of you, you are obliged to honor Him by looking at it, at least that's how Yohji and I see it. Despite the fact that Ken seems oblivious to the stares he gets, we're both betting that deep down in his heart he's got a vain streak worse than Aya's. Why else would he wear those damn short shorts when he goes for his morning runs?

"What the Hell was that?" I ask Yohji after I have finished my own personal observance to God.

"That was Ken," Yohji replies, grinning.

"I know that was Ken, what was that crap about a mission?" I don't like being excluded from planning and my language tends to slip a little when I get angry.

"All we have to do is convince them that going out to dinner together is a mission. We set up a false target who never shows up and, while they're eating, they have the chance to talk about how they feel to eachother."

"No. I've seen too many spy movies to try to pull this off. Just when we think everything is going right there will be someone in the restaurant that looks like our false target and an innocent man will die. I _will not_ let you do this, Yohji."

"You two! Get back in the shop before I reach the register or there will be Hell to pay, understand?" Aya's voice rumbles through a tiny opening in the door and we can hear him stomping off into the shop.

"Well fuck," Yohji growls, standing up and dusting some soil off his pants. "Fine, we'll abort _that_ mission as well. Come on koi, let's go watch the Show."

*******

If yesterday at the Koneko was bad, then today is fifty times worse. It's raining out, so there are no customers and Yohji is out on a solo mission, which leaves me alone in the shop with Aya and Ken, who won't stop looking at eachother. I know I'm not helping by adding to the tension of the shop, but between being worried about Yohji and dealing with these two idiots, I'm almost at my limit. Finally agitated, I write a small note and pass it to Aya, who is watching Ken trim an ivy plant. He looks at me askance then takes the note and reads it, hastily crumpling it after reading "Kiss him already" on the small scrap of floral paper. He shoots me a glare and throws the note into the trash, but I couldn't care less. I write another note and walk up to Ken, handing it to him. A blush overtakes him as he reads "Aya's been watching you all day" and quickly glances towards the redhead. I hang up my apron and make my way out of the shop to wait for Yohji to come home.

*******

Yohji told me that the shop was closed when he came home, which is odd since he arrived home two hours before closing, having successfully retrieved the documents that Kritiker needed. Curious, I tell him to get cleaned up while I go make sure everything's okay in the shop. It's eerie as I walk down toward the shop, Ken and Aya are nowhere to be seen. Then I hear it- a loud scream coming from the Koneko. I take off, throwing the shop door open...and freeze. Aya has Ken pinned against the arranging table and has succeeded in taking everything but the soccer player's shoes and socks off. I freeze as Aya's eyes turn around to catch me in their gaze and I gasp as I see something feral and frightening in the clear amethyst depths. I run from the room just as Aya turns to renew his attack on his prey.

I run back to my room and grab a hold of Yohji's shoulder's, shaking him slightly. "My GOD Yohji, Aya...Ken...they're..."

"Screwing like rabbits?" Yohji grins, a half-smoked cigarette dangling out of his mouth. I snatch it and take a drag, which earns me an odd stare.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" I gasp, choking. "I...I...and they were..."

"Let me guess, Aya gave you a death glare and you ran for your life, right?" Yohji sighs and pats me on the back until I stop coughing. "Ne Omi, you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health." He takes a long drag and his hand begins to circle on my back, massaging it. "I thought I'd take a shortcut through the Koneko's back door and avoid being noticed by the neighbors, big mistake. Aya was just starting out when I came in, but he was insistent that I 'get the fuck out' as quickly as possible. I don't think Ken even noticed I was there. Wonder what made him snap like that."

"I dunno, must've been the rain," I lied. Damn, had I known all it would've taken were a few words on floral paper, this mess would've been solved a long time ago. Twin screams fill the night and Yohji and I stare out the door in the shop's direction. A line from one of Aya's poems flits through my mind and I can only think one thing: Aya is dirty.


End file.
